Exhale
by the X smashley
Summary: After a night out with the girls, she finds him exactly where she wishes she could keep him. Edge/OC


**Title:** Exhale  
**Type: **Shortie One Shot  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings:** Suggestive Situations. Possibly More.  
**Character Pairing: **Adam Copeland/OC  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Vinnie Mac owns all. Except for that OC thingy. That is all.  
**Summary:** After a night out with the girls, she finds him exactly where she wishes she could keep him.  
**Authors Notes: **This is a bunch of randomness that just popped into my head after I watched the 5.1.09 episode of SmackDown. Thanks to Breeface for giving me a bit of help with it. Lemme know what you think but clicking that button at the bottom of his page and leaving a little thing called a **REVIEW. **Please & Thank You!

* * *

**Exhale 1/1**

It was late, _really_ late. It had to have been at least two in the morning, if not more than that. I figure _could_ get my cell phone out of my purse and check to be exact, but I just don't have enough energy at the moment. But, that was no surprise. Girl's night out always ran into the early morning hours; most of the time we came in later than we did tonight, especially if we were having a good time. We always do.

I fumbled around for the key card to my hotel room but I ended up having to remove half the contents of the damn thing to finally find it buried at the bottom. Exactly where I knew it would end up being. After I finally got the door open, I crept into the dark room. Softly closing the door behind me, I made sure I was making as little sound as possible.

The only light in the room came from the bedroom and I could tell by the ieery glow that he had fallen asleep with the television on again. His speciality. One of the many corky traits I loved about him. The thought making me smile.

I sighed heavily, tired. Slipping out of my high heels I padded across the room, silently sneaking into the bathroom. I was in terrible need of an extremely hot shower even though I couldn't wait to slip into bed with him and just die for the next 8 to 12 hours.

I let the steam engulf around me as I stood under the water. I let my mind wonder back to the night as I replayed the events in my head. I was thankful he was so understanding and that he knew how important my weekly night out with the girls was to me. He had always been good about that, he had never been the jealous type, which I was thankful for as well.

I stood there for I don't know how long before I shook myself out of my trance suddenly, the water now running cold on me. The time really slipped away from me when I was in the shower. I shivered as I stepped out onto the bathroom rug, wrapping a towel around my body, I dried my hair off with another one.

I gave myself a quick look in the mirror before brushing out my hair, brushing my teeth and washed my face again with my special night cleanser. Once satisfied with my up less, clean appearance I quietly stepped to the door. I flipped the light off before opening it so the bright light wouldn't wake him.

As soon as I exited and stepped foot back in the room goosebumps rose up on my arms and another shiver traveled quickly down my spine. I shook my head with a slight smile, knowing that he had left the air conditioner on again as well. I could think his Canadian blood for that.

I was about to cross over in front of the bed in search of my night clothes when I couldn't help but stop to stare at him. I smiled. I had become accustomed to finding him this way on the rare nights that I did go out without him. Images like these are ones I plan on burning into my memory forever.

His bare chest covered slightly by the bed sheet, I could barely make out the waistline of his boxer shorts through the darkness. TV remote still in hand, I silently giggled to myself. I watched his chest as he breathed, amazed at how beautiful this man was.

I stepped toward hm, taking a moment to brush the blond hair that had fallen over one side of his face. Just as gently I removed the remote control from his hand and flipped the television off without a sound. Satisfied, I turned on my heel to retrieve my clothes when I felt a hand grab my elbow gently, stopping my movements.

Looking back, I came face to face with a pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes staring back at me through the darkness that surrounded us. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey..." He whispered as if someone were still asleep.

"Hi," I answered, smiling more. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was," he said, a shy smile of his own on his face. "But, then an angel woke me up." I giggled and blushed, but I'm sure in the dark he couldn't tell.

"Aw, Adam... sucha lush. " I smirked. He moved his hand down from holding onto my arm to holding my hand.

"Have fun tonight?" He questioned.

"Always, though I didn't realize it was so late. I'm going to change real quick and then slip into bed, if that's alright with you, that is?" He smirked, but didn't say a word. He pulled me closer to the bed in one quick motion causing me to some-what tumble over onto his chest, our face inches apart.

"How about you just forget the clothes and stay right here..." His voice was hot, I could feel it on my face. He knew how to make me weak in the knees and he did it on a daily basis. Before I could say another word his lips were on mine. They crashed down on top of mine and still tasted of the mint toothpaste he used earlier in the night.

Still in the middle of our heated kiss I felt his hand move behind me and tug at the towel I was still wrapped up in. With a quick, effortless motion it was off and Adam had exactly what he wanted. I pulled back from his lips, licking mine as I did so. I looked down into his eyes and knew that there was no where else in the world I was meant to be than there with him.


End file.
